As various types of electronic devices spread, cases in which electronic devices can operate in association with each other are increasing. Realization of such an association operation expands functionalities of the devices, and may be said to give a new added value to the devices. However, since such an association between the devices is often realized through processes within the devices according to programs incorporated in the respective devices in advance, it is difficult to trace realized association operations and executable association operations later.
In such a situation, for example, a technology for issuing a user ID to a digital camera performing an association operation with a server, and providing service and executing a billing process based on this user ID is described in Patent Literature 1.